


The Silence in Black and White

by Samunderthelights



Series: HP Pop Punk Fest 2021 [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, HP Pop Punk Fest 2021, M/M, Nightmares, References to Sectumsempra Scene, Regret, Sectumsempra Scars (Harry Potter), Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 23:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: Harry keeps having nightmares, and it's affecting his and Draco's relationship.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: HP Pop Punk Fest 2021 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188743
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32
Collections: HP Pop Punk Fest 2021





	The Silence in Black and White

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [HP Pop Punk Fest](https://hppoppunkfest.tumblr.com/), and the song used for this story was 'Hawthorne Heights - Niki FM'.

After waking up from yet another nightmare, Harry sits up in bed and he presses his hands to his eyes. The image of Draco’s lifeless body on the cold tiled floor still flashing before his eyes. That feeling of fear – of regret – still in every fibre of his being. The cold sweat making his t-shirt stick to his chest.

He looks down at the man lying next to him in bed, for a split-second holding his breath – terrified that his nightmare was a warning somehow. But when he sees Draco breathing, he finally exhales.

He carefully reaches out and runs a finger over his skin – only to feel him and make sure he’s real. But the faint touch makes Draco open his eyes.

He flashes a small smile, but when he sees the look on Harry’s face, he sighs.

“Another nightmare?” he asks, and Harry gives a nod. “The same?”

“The same.”

Harry traces a finger over the scars on Draco’s chest, feeling sick with guilt at the thought of having hurt him. Of knowing that he could have killed him.

“You have got to stop doing this to yourself, Harry.”

“But if…”

“No,” Draco says. “I’m still here, okay?”

Harry gives a nod, tired of having this argument over and over again. The guilt still as bad as it ever was, the fear of losing Draco never leaving him. Still waking up at least a dozen times a night to make sure Draco is still there with him.

“Stop this…”

“I’m sorry.”

Draco gives a nod, looking more tired every night. Sick of constantly being reminded of a time when they were still too scared to admit that they had feelings for each other. When they had lashed out, doing anything to avoid facing the truth.

“Go back to sleep.”

Harry lies back down, Draco leaning in to press a kiss to his lips – ignoring the distant look in Harry’s eyes.

“I love you,” he whispers, Harry not even hearing the words. Too lost in thoughts, wondering when the day comes that Draco realises he deserves better. Too wrapped up in his own guilt and shame to realise that he’s all Draco has ever wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> [You can find me on Tumblr! ❤️](http://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/)


End file.
